


In the Summertime, when weather is high

by princess_fluffle



Category: Cherik - Fandom, X-Men Apocalypse - Fandom, X-men movie verse
Genre: Cherik - Freeform, I failed, I tried plot, M/M, charles is thirsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 16:03:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7445284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_fluffle/pseuds/princess_fluffle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I tried for plot but it got sort of smutty</p>
    </blockquote>





	In the Summertime, when weather is high

**Author's Note:**

> I tried for plot but it got sort of smutty

Erik sat on Charles' bed beaming with pride, waiting to tell the telepath about his afternoon.

It was summer and the recently rebuilt mansion was filled with life and laughter. And he, Erik Lensherr- destroyer of all things good, the evil Magneto in the flesh, had taught a child to use her powers. 

Little CarrieAnne, age 7, was an early blooming mutant. Bloom being the operative word; her mutation made foliage and flowers grow. She'd been brought to the school the previous fall, Hank had explained, when her mother found CarrieAnne crying next to an evergreen in her bedroom. 

Until this point, the Xavier School had focused her learning on actively thinking about not causing growth, effectively surprising her powers. However today, while Erik attempted to plant some seeds he'd found in an old shed, the little girl stood by watching and when he asked if she wanted to come help, she explained about her mutation. 

Charles had, unbeknownst to Erik, watch the entire encounter. Having seen Erik so loving and tender- taking care of a student and really embracing the school and making it into a family, had done things to Charles. Notably things inside his pants. 

When he found Erik on his bed, his mind was racing with excitement; when was the last time he had sex in the daylight? 

"Charles! I trained a little girl today!" Erik stood up, smiling. "I was planting and I asked her if she wanted to help..." 

Charles closed the door and wheeled directly in front of Erik. Erik sat back down 

"She said that she could make flowers grow..."

Charles shifted himself next to Erik on the bed. "Yes that's CarrieAnne. Could you help me out of my pants?" 

"Sure. So CarrieAnne said that she could make flowers grow but she wasn't allowed to because one time they came growing right out of her daddy's foot." Erik giggled. 

"Yes," Charles began to smirk before leaning into Erik and kissing him deeply. 

"Ummm, that was nice," Erik said. "What for?" 

"I'm happy you're making yourself at home," Charles said as he trailed kisses up Erik's jaw. 

"It is after all, your home too," he added as he bit Erik's earlobe. 

"Charles," Erik purred. "Anyway, so do you want to hear what I said to her?" 

Charles pulled a few inches back. "Later." He whispered into his increasingly interested lover's ear.

"Right now I don't want to talk, I want to be inside of you in every place I can think of." With that, his tongue probed the ear, alternating between deep plunges and more shallow circles. 

The pair fell back onto the bed, allowing Erik a moment to collect his breath long enough to stop panting and form a sentence. 

"Can't this wait until I finish the story?" Erik laughed, gesturing toward his loins, "does it look like it'll go away?" 

"No it doesn't," Charles slithering between Erik's legs. "But it also looks like he doesn't want to wait anymore that I do," he said as he unzipped Erik's fly- his engorged cock popping out inches from the telepath's salivating mouth. 

'I can't say no to you,' Erik said telepathically before Charles began to swallow him; taking the entire thing deep into his throat and gulping at at the skin. 

"What's gotten into you?" Erik growled as Charles' mouth began a long drawn out recession toward the tip. 

"Nothing yet" he replied between laps at Erik's circumcision scar. "Wanna change that?" 

Erik let out something inaudible which was all Charles needed. He pulled his body up and dipped his hand into the coconut oil Erik was levitating over. 

"Sit me on top of you," Charles kissed into Erik's mouth. He obliged, propping himself up against Charles backboard and steadying the telepath across his legs. 

"You want to ride me, Cowboy?" Erik said shyly. 

"As soon as I'm done riding my own hand," Charles panted. It was only then Erik realized where Charles' left hand had gone, while his right oiled up the length of his magnetic shaft. 

Erik began to buck at the site of Charles pleasuring them both. 

"Nah uh," Charles scolded. "Only for me," and guided Erik's cock into his opening. 

Erik continued with what he considered a good rhythm until Charles began running his hands through his hair. Erik started thrusting harder so Charles gathered a hand full of hair in his hand and began forcefully pulling on it.

Erik's thrust quicken and his breaths get short and more frequent until he was pounding against Charles' prostate and Charles responded by screaming with delight. 

'There is no way someone can't hear' Erik tried to push toward his lovers brain but the waves of arousal Charles returned were to strong and Erik was starting to feel Charles' pleasure; not simply the mental aspect he usually projected but physical as well. 

That was new, and very nice. 'To hell with the others, Charles can erase them later.' He thought as he pulled Charles' chin to connect those ruby lips into a deep kiss while still thrusting at full force. 

Unfortunately, without Erik arms supporting him, Charles' body began to slide away and the telepath whimpers. 

Erik laid him down on the bed, whispering, "I love you and don't worry, I'm not done with you yet." 

The words alone were enough to push Charles over the edge and when Erik's pulsing erection entered him once more he began to spill all over the gangly man's chest. 

Charles' head pushed back into a pillow and Erik repeated, "I said I'm not done with you," so Charles tangled both hands into his lovers sweat drenched hair. 

He begins a slow and steady love making, placing his mouth in the crook of Charles neck leaving kisses and hickies and just when Charles began to come completely undone, he felt Erik finish, first a hard stream inside of him and then hot and sticky against his balls and stomach. 

After a few minutes of silence, Charles looked over at Erik and said, "I'm so sorry. You were so proud about helping CarrieAnne and I interrupted you. It's only that, well I watched the whole thing and, seeing you being all paternal and at home here, it did things to me." 

"You saw?"

"Yes." 

"And it did that?" 

"Yes," Charles' cheeks turned red. "I think that I might have a bit of a daddy kink. Which is to say- well not to me, but seeing you being fatherly toward others sort of..." 

Erik kissed him. "Charles it's ok. Really." 

"It's strange. I'm strange." 

"Yes, yes you are a very strange person for many reasons really but I like you and I think I'll keep you."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Daddy Cool (In The Summertime, When Weather Is High Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15178172) by [JackyJango](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackyJango/pseuds/JackyJango)




End file.
